Home delivery and take-out food service is escalating. However, heretofore the flavor, texture and overall quality of food products and particularly baked dough products deteriorates rapidly after the product is removed from the oven. Cooling of the product and absorption of moisture into the dough product are major factors which contribute to the deterioration of the quality and flavor of the product.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,836 discloses a pizza preparation and delivery system including a vehicle having a driver station and a kitchen area. Orders received by a mobile are prepared in the kitchen area of the vehicle while the vehicle is enroute to the delivery destination.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,806,736 discloses a heated delivery bag having an electric heating unit mounted inside a box adapted to be connected to an external power source, such as the cigarette lighter socket of a vehicle for maintaining pizza warm while it is being delivered. The temperature inside the portable container is maintained between 165.degree. and 180.degree. F. by a thermostat which activates the heating element when the temperature falls below 165.degree. F. and deactivates the heating element when the temperature climbs to about 180.degree. F.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,816,646 discloses a food delivery hot bag with electric hot plate for maintaining freshly baked pizza hot while being delivered.
While significant advances have been made in the area of take-out and home delivery food service, heretofore it has been difficult to maintain the "fresh baked" flavor and quality of products during the time required for delivery.